Distant Everyday Romance
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: When two people "connect", the bond between them can be so pure and simple as to stir hearts in heaven, thus heaven breaks time. AU


**DISTANT EVERYDAY ROMANCE**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: When two people "connect", the bond between them can be so pure and simple as to stir hearts in heaven, thus heaven breaks time. AU**

**Disclaimer: YESH I OWN RITSU *shot*...no, I don't own any character, including Ritsu *sobs* what have you done that you make me go gay on you, Ritsu...?**

**A/N: WE MEET AGAIN DEAR READERS!**

**Man...this is the second time I make this kind of fanfic that has to do with 'time', the first one is at Gakuen Alice fandom, now I feel like making a same story...sort of, though it's a total different than my GA fanfic...**

**Because first, I use different characters, setting, and plot, second, now I have a better grammar than back then, third, this is yuri, with a freaking delicious pairing.**

**Lastly, I know at my previous fanfic, I said that I would make "1, 4, 3, Let's Run" after it, but somehow, ideas for this fic came, and I couldn't help but write it.  
**

**Anyways...I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Her first day enrolling to Sakuragaoka High was filled with dread.

A raven-haired girl slumped down on the sidewalk, her eyes were wide due to the horrid scene on the zebra cross in front of her. The sound of the crowd that started to gather and the siren of an ambulance were ringing in her ears, it made her feel very light-headed.

This was too much, too much for her poor heart to take.

With every last bit of her strength, she stood up, feeling her legs turning to jelly. They were trembling so much that she found it very hard to find the strength to stand up straight. She could feel nausea build up within her stomach, making her bring her legs away from the scene. With tears streaming down her face, she kept on running without looking back.

She neither wanted to see, nor remembered the scene, but unfortunately, she couldn't forget it, she couldn't forget that there was a person lying lifeless on the zebra cross with a pool of blood, and a car crashed a bit far from them.

She couldn't believe her first day enrolling in Sakuragaoka High was filled with an accident that will scar her for life.

* * *

"M-My name is...A...Akiyama...Mio...n-nice to meet you..." the raven-haired girl stuttered, eyes shifted away from the curious stare of the students inside the class.

"Akiyama-san, you may take your seat there." Mio flinched then looked up abruptly to the source of the voice. She saw the brown-haired, bespectacled teacher pointed her finger to a seat. She spun her head to the seat and saw that there were two empty seats, side by side.

She walked timidly to one of the seats, once she sat on it, she bowed her head down to avoid any eyes that looked at her as if she was their prey, or so she thought.

But, when she sat there, she realized that there were whispers among the students, she heard a faint word of 'accident' and 'that girl', she automatically shut her eyes close and tried to distract her mind, she didn't want to remember the incident this morning.

"I didn't hear that...I didn't hear that...I didn't hear that..." she chanted under her breath, her hands trembled, she could feel her eyes watering.

"Okay, everyone, since this is the first week of school, I'll let you guys off, you can chat however you like," she heard the teacher spoke.

"Thanks, Sawa-chan!"

"You're the best!"

Mio sighed in relief when she heard no whisper about the dreadful thing anymore, she opened her eyes, wiped some strain of tears and looked around hesitantly, then her eyes caught a pair of others, she blinked and observed her face.

There was a goofy smile, before she stood up from her seat and approached her, Mio was taken aback for a bit when she stood in front of her seat. The goofy smile was still there. The girl reached out her hand to her, and Mio blinked once again.

"My name is Hirasawa Yui! I hope we can become close friends!"

The raven haired girl shyly shook her hand with her. "...I'm A-Akiyama Mio..."

"Well, nice to meet you Mio-chan!" The raven haired girl could only send off a timid smile.

"N-Nice to meet you too..."

The brown-haired girl tapped her index finger on her chin, then her face lit up, as if just got an idea. "Mio-chan, how about later we have lunch together? I'll introduce you to my friends!"

Mio was about to decline, because she was still too shy to talk with other students, she preferred to be alone for now, but she couldn't really reject the offer, she thought that the girl looked too innocent that she felt bad if she were to decline her offer, so she nodded at her.

"Yay!"

The raven haired girl hoped that she could become that carefree so she wouldn't have any trouble socializing with others. That thought made her shiver, she remembered something that she didn't want to.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she remembered what happened when she was still at her previous high school, she shook her head, now that she was here, she must forget about that previous high school of hers, for it was only filled with...fear.

She passed the class in a trance, her mind was fighting to get rid of the picture of the incident this morning, and to forget one other memory that made her heart clench so tightly it hurt. She really wanted to curse god for giving her such a bad luck.

* * *

There, on the joined desks, she was about to eat her lunch together with two girls, she glanced at the other girl nervously.

"Ah, right, I haven't introduced her to you, Mio-chan, this is Kotobuki Tsumugi-chan!" said the brown-haired girl. The other girl, with a blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes, bowed her head and gave off a...was that a sad smile?

"Nice...to meet you..." she hesitantly said, she was still feeling too shy.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you, can I call you Mio-chan?"

"Y-Yeah, go ahead, Kotobuki-san."

"No, No...call me Mugi like what the others call me," the blonde-haired girl said as she beamed a smile at Mio, her smile was so warm and soothing that it made her calm down a bit. That was quite a mysterious power.

"O-Oh, okay then, Mugi..."

A goofy smile was attached on the brown-haired girl's lips. "Oh! Then you can call me Yui! Try it Mio-chan!"

"Y...Yui...?" she shyly said, Yui had her smile widen.

"So cute!" Yui said in amusement, Mio shrank in her seat.

"Ah, shall we start to eat our lunch now?" asked Mugi, Yui nodded enthusiastically while Mio nodded her head shyly.

Yui went to hear seat and rummaged through her back, she raised an eyebrow when she realized something, "...Ah, my lunch is not here..." she said, then she went back to Mio and Mugi with an apologetic look.

"If you want, you could eat half of mine Yui-chan," said the blonde girl as she offered her bento box.

"Thank- -"

"Excuse me, is Yui-senpai here?"

As if like a dog, Mio saw Yui's ears perked up at that voice, and spun her head around, her expression changed into a very happy look that is just like a dog. The raven-haired girl glanced up, there she saw a girl, with a long, black hair that similar to hers, but that girl's hair was tied in two pigtails.

The pigtailed girl looked at Yui. "Oh, there you are Yui-sen- -"

"AZU-NYAAANNN! !" Off the brown-haired girl and launched herself to the girl, she glomped the girl so tight as she rubbed her cheek to hers, Mio fell silent at the scene.

"Senpai! Please behave! Don't hug me like this!"

Yui released her hug with a pout on her lips. "Azu-nyan...you're so mean..."

The pigtailed girl sighed, "Anyways, you forgot your bento again didn't you?" she lifted up a bento box. "Here, Ui gave me this, thank god my decision was right to choose this high school, because I just can't let Ui to be the only one taking care of you, since you haven't changed, at all."

Yui hugged her again before she took the bento box. "Aww...thanks! Now Azu-nyan, why don't you eat with us?"

"...Sure, I've brought my bento with me, in case you say something like that, because no matter how much I decline your offer, you still drag me anyways."

She grabbed the pigtailed girl's hand, and then dragged her to where Mio and Mugi were, the raven haired girl realized that the pigtailed girl looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Mio-chan, this is Nakano Azu-nyan!"

"Azu...nyan?" Mio pondered.

"...Ignore her, my name is Nakano Azusa, just call me Azusa, Mio...senpai? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"A-Ah, nice to meet you, and yeah, you could call me that, o-oh, my full name is...Akiyama Mio..."

"Nice to meet you too, Mio-senpai."

Mugi stood up and dragged a random chair, "Here Azusa-chan, sit here."

"Thank you, Mugi-senpai," she said as she sat down and put her bento on the table, Yui followed suit.

_'Such a respectful kouhai,' _thought the raven haired girl.

One by one the bento boxes were opened, Mio just stared at their bentos, she somehow felt embarrassed because her bento was the only one that looked...childish. The three girls realized this, they stared at her bento in amusement, Mio could decipher that their looks clearly said 'How cute'.

Her eyebrows turned into a frown, she bowed her head and ate her bento slowly, sometimes she looked up and stared at her new friends, the way they chatted was so carefree it made her jealous, because she was still too shy to join their conversation, she just listened.

A topic perked up her interest, "Yui-chan...I...this morning I heard- -"

Yui flinched. "Mugi-chan, no, I don't want to believe that, sh-she's just...at home, sick."

"Senpai- -"

"No, not you, too Azu-nyan..."

Both Mugi and Azusa stared at each other, they both showed a sad expression before they went back to eat, this scene made Mio very confused, did something happened?

They all ate with a deafening silence, this made the raven-haired girl nervous, she fidgeted on her seat while she glanced at the three. When she had finally emptied her bento, she closed it, and tidied up neatly.

"Oh, you're done Mio-chan?" asked the blonde, Mio nodded in response.

"Mio-chan, don't just stay silent! You could just chat with us!"

Mio shifted her eyes away. "I...uhh..."

"Calm down Yui-senpai, it's just my guess but, she's new here right? She must be still shy."

And the bell rang.

"Aww, now we have to part, Azu-nyan...oh well, I'll see you again after school at the music room, Azu-nyan!"

Azusa's eyebrows turned into a frown. "O-Okay, see you after school, senpai."

Then Mio saw Yui tidied up her bento before Mugi started to put the desks back to their place before she went back to her own seat, and so did Yui. She realized that the atmosphere became a bit awkward, and she wondered why that was.

She decided to forget, it was not her business, and she thought that it was better for her not to meddle with it.

* * *

Mio stared, she stared at the guitar case that Yui hold.

"Uhm...Y-Yui...are you...in a band?"

"Me? Yeah, in a light music club actually...oh! Do you wanna join Mio-chan? ?"

She gave it a thought for a bit, sure, she could play a music instrument, but she had never been in a band before, not only that, she was too shy to play in front of someone, she would stiffen and her hands would trembled.

But...it wouldn't hurt to try right?

"Oh...uhm...sure...I could play the bass..."

"Really? ? ?" she felt like her heart almost stopped when she heard Yui squealed like that, she gave off a nod anyways.

"But, I didn't bring my bass..."

"Oh, we could borrow the jazz club's!"

"...N-No...uhm...I'm left-handed..."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Huh...I guess you could just bring it tomorrow...so, wanna come to the club room? Mugi's tea and cakes are delicious!"

_'Tea and cakes...?' _the raven haired girl thought, confused at why tea and cake had something to do with the club.

Without any further thought, Yui dragged Mio to the club room on the third floor, there, she could see that Mugi and Azusa were already waiting for them...while they were drinking tea and eating cake?

She raised an eyebrow at this, her expression changed into an amused one. Yui skipped happily to the joined desks and sat down, she wasted no time and launched herself at the cake that has been prepared on the table, Mio walked to them slowly.

But she stopped for a bit, she observed the room, there were two guitars, a keyboard...and a set of drum, she wondered whose drum that was, Yui was obviously the guitarist, Azusa was, well, she seemed a bit too...small to play the drum, and Mugi looked like she was the type who played a keyboard because of that ojou look of hers, so whose drum was that?

Could it be the one that they talked about earlier? The one who got sick?

She walked approached them, then sat down, she stared at the cake on her table, a plate of Mont Blanc, which was coincidentally, one of her favorite cake.

An hour past with them eating the cake and drinking the tea while chatting about random stuffs, and here was where Mio started to feel less shy, and started to join their conversation, whilst getting to know them more.

She realized that there was something weird about their conversation, whenever Yui wanted to mention a certain...something, or someone, which she didn't know what, Mugi or Azusa always butt in and changed the topic, but Mio didn't really pay attention to this, she just shrugged it off.

And finally, later, when the sun started to set, they prepared themselves to go home, although before that, Mugi, Yui and Azusa went out of the room for nature had called, thus leaving Mio alone inside that room, fortunately, it was not dark yet that Mio was not scared to be left alone like that, she didn't come along with the others because apparently, nature hadn't called her.

A sigh escaped her lips, she felt a bit weird, this was a light music club, but yet, all they did today was eat and drink, not to mention, the advisor was the same. Earlier, the advisor, which was actually her homeroom teacher Yamanaka Sawako, came in and introduced herself to Mio as the advisor of the club, the problem was she came in only to grab the cake before she rushed out of the room, saying that she has some business to do with the wind instruments club.

_'What a busy person...and she's very kind, too.'_

She yelped when she felt her cell phone vibrated, she then took it out of her pocket and observed the screen to saw there was a text message, one of her eyebrow raised in confusion, for the message didn't have any phone number in it, there was only _'UNKNOWN'_, and not to mention...

The sent date, why was it 2009? She was sure that the year in her cell phone was set as 2010, and even without her setting the date of her cell phone right, the sent date would be the right date and time right?

The content made her confused even more.

**'Satoshi! Tell mom that I will be home very late, I'm gonna hang out (to talk about the light music club that I just built, FYI) with my new bandmates until later tonight!'**

"W-Who is this...?" Mio mumbled under her breath, she decided to send a reply to tell this person that he/she sent the message to the wrong number.

**'I'm so sorry but...I think you just sent your message to the wrong number.'**

She pressed the send button, she sighed and waited if there would be any reply.

And her phone vibrated again.

**'Oh, sorry...but that's weird, I'm sure I put the recipient as my brother's number...sorry, again. Did I disturb you?'**

**'No, you didn't disturb me.'**

And that was it. Texting with strangers who mistook her number for someone else's usually ended there. But unexpectedly, her phone vibrated again.

**'Thank God! ...Well, since we've already texted each other, how about we be friends? Say...are you into music too?'**

Mio stared at the message for a while. Should she trust this person..?

**'Yes, in fact, I just joined a light music club, my light music club hasn't done anything yet, after all, I haven't brought my instrument.'**

"Wait, why should I tell this person about what I do? They won't care..." Too late for her, before she could edit the content, she just clicked the send button.

But, the reply made her surprised, **'Whoa, you're in a light music club too? So, you're a high schooler? What instrument do you play?'**

"This person seems to be a nice person..." she mumbled as she typed the reply.

**'I see, so you're also in a light music club, and yes, I'm a high schooler, a junior, and I play the bass.'**

**'Aww, if only you were in my high school, my club is in the need for a bassist, there were only me, the drummer, then a guitarist, and a keyboardist...and I'm a freshman by the way.'**

Mio was about to reply, but there was another message. **'Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tainaka Ritsu.'** So, she was a girl huh?

**'Ah, I'm Akiyama Mio, nice to know you Tainaka-san.'**

**'Oh nonono, don't call me that! Just call me Ritsu! So that means I can call you Mio right?'**

"What a...cheerful person..."

Now, time to ask something that ticked her off. **'Sure, you can call me Mio...oh, Ritsu, why...is the sent date here is 2009? Does it happen to you too?'**

**'What? I was wondering why YOUR sent date here is 2010, it's supposed to be 2009...'**

This really made Mio stare at the screen of her cell phone with a very confused look, she was sure that she didn't get the year wrong, it was currently 2010! This just didn't make sense to her.

"Sorry for the wait Mio-chan!" Yui's loud voice made Mio jump in surprise.

"Oh...hey."

The three waltz in and grabbed their bags, and guitars for Azusa and Yui, this answered who was the other guitarist beside Yui. Mio stood up, grabbed her bag and walked approached the other three, then they walked out together.

On the way though, Mio have to parted ways with the three girls, for she have to took a different path from them.

* * *

At home, with her already changed her clothes, and was lying on the bed, she stared at her cell phone in her hand, she was deep in thought. How did this happen? How can...the sent date be 2009? But why did she say that it was supposed to be 2009?

It was as if she was talking to a person from the past...

...Wait.

No, it couldn't be, right?

She typed a message. **'Sorry for the late reply...but uhh...what do you mean it's supposed to be 2009? Shouldn't it be 2010?'**

Her phone vibrated. **'Huh? What are you talking about? It's 2009 right now duh!'**

Mio stopped breathing.

No...this was not possible.

**'What? But...it's 2010 right now!'**

**'H-huh? No way, Mio! ...Right now is...no...wait...uhh...uhm...this...isn't what I think it is...right?'**

This...was beyond her comprehension. There was no such a thing as a human that can talk to someone from the past, it was illogical, it was crazy, it didn't make sense, it just...wasn't right! But, this girl didn't sound like she was lying either, but this just sounded very, very surreal.

Could such a miracle happen?

Mio took a sharp breath. This, was just the start of everything.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Once again, I'M IN NEED FOR MEMBERS AT MY, AND DONKEY'S FORUM, or else we couldn't held "K-ON Fanfiction Award"**

**Link is in my profile.**

**Oh, and thank you my dear waifu, Gasian Gaond, for have beta-ing this XD *shot*  
**

**anyways, hmhm...nope, the fun part has yet to begin, the conflicts also yet to appear, well, this is just the prologue, be ready for the next chapter!**

**I originally want this as a one-shot, but then I realized that there are, like, A LOT of conflicts waiting, so I decided to make this multi-chaptered.**

**And, there are actually hints for the conflicts I mentioned, lol.**

**This prologue does left a lot wonder aye? Dun worry, they all will be answered in later chapters.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
